Las Consecuencias de tus Actos
by Loka-Park-Felton
Summary: Harry es capturado por Lucius Malfoy, y su hija, Draco, decide salvar a Harry con la esperanza de que sea su salvacion de ese mundo horrible de los mortifagos, el futuro que le deparan...y...se enamora de él? REVIEWS PLIS; SU AYUDA INSPIRA
1. ¿Qué hiciste?

Las consecuencias de tus actos  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, yo sólo los tomé prestados y tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro.  
  
Nota de la autora: No sé si saldrá bien esto, porque de hace tiempo que no hago un fic y además estuve pensando en la noche en las ideas, y se me pudo haber escapado algunas cuando dormía...ah, y gracias a Nacho que me ayudó a pasar esto al formato correspondiente, porque no puedo instalar el office. Ah, y perdon a todos los que no les guste que haga a Draco Malfoy mujer, de hecho me encanta como hombre, pero me es díficil hacer un slash (no tengo nada en contra de eso, es más, son mis historias favoritas, pero no me siento preparada para escribir algo así todavía) y tampoco sé a lo que pueda llegar también. Otra cosa, le deje el nombre, porque será lo mismo que hombre, pero sólo su sexo cambia.  
  
Capitulo uno: ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, en la Mansión Malfoy. Prefería no salir de allí cuando estaba en casa, ya que últimamente su padre no hacía más que mirarla feo porque fué mujer, él quería un hombre para que pudiese ser alguien fuerte, con carácter y dureza, tal como era él. Una mujer no era capaz de ser un líder, decía Lucius...Y ahora su molestía porque Draco fuese mujer se acentúaba ya que Voldemort quería más hombres que mujeres para mortífagos.  
  
Draco sintió un ruido que venía de afuera de la mansión y se acercó a la ventana para indagar. Era su padre con unos seis mortífagos, y entre ellos, un muchacho sangrando, que no era nada menos que Harry Potter, su némesis desde primer año.  
  
Se veía muy mal, a punto de perder la consciencia. Los mortífagos lo habían sorprendido cuando salía por la tarde cerca de la casa de sus tios y con los nervios no logró defenderse.  
  
Lucius los dirigió hacia el gran sotano de los Malfoys y luego de unos veinte minutos salío seguido por los seis seguidores del señor oscuro.  
  
En todo ese tiempo Draco había pensado en que le podrían hacer a Potter. Si Draco era la hija, la ÚNICA hija de Lucius, y la maltrataba con encantamientos demasiados oscuros, qué podría hacerle al chico de la cicatriz...No se podía quedar así como así, por más que odiase a Potter ¡Alto! ¿De verdad lo odiaba? En realidad nunca había pensado en eso, sólo le gustaba molestar a los demás y ser así, pero de todas formas no podía dejar morir a Potter...Sí Potter muere, también mueren sus posibilidades de salvarse de la marca oscura y de unirse a las filas de Voldemort y eso si que no lo quería, nunca había servido a nadie y menos lo haría a un tipo que le había hecho tanto daño a su familia.  
  
Erá fácil, dos opciones: dejarlo morir o dejarlo escapar y que allí él se las arreglara por él mismo. No lo dudó más y bajó tratando de no ser vista por nadie, de hecho en la casa sólo vivían sus padres y los elfos, así que no tuvo mucho problema con eso. Llegó al sotano y se encontró con el candado en la puerta...parece que no habían reparado mucho en poner hechizos, ya que con romper el candado pudo entrar allí.  
  
En la esquina estaba Potter, con la boca sangrando, los ojos hinchados, y el cuerpo todo adolorido...  
  
-Pot...Harry, ¿Tan estúpido eres que te dejas atrapar por estos?-le dijo Draco  
  
-....-  
  
-No importa, no hables. En ese estado no podrías ni abrir la boca. Mira, te dejaré salir de aquí con una condición...Mata a Voldemort, ¡tienes que hacerlo! ¿De acuerdo?-le preguntó la rubia y Harry asintió con el rostro- Confío en ti, ahora te ayudaré a salir de la mansión y te tienes que ir en...en mi escoba, no se me ocurre nada más. Te encuentras en la zona más alta de Londres, así que supongo que tienes que irte a Howgarts lo antes posible y hablar con Dumbledore. Ni se te ocurra mandarme la escoba, así me delatarías, y menos lechuzas, nunca recibo correo y si pasa ahora, será muy raro. Te dejaré en el patio y te vas altiro, si me descubren no me mataran altiro, me van a hacer sufrir demasiado-terminó Draco, cansada de hablar tanto y respirar tan poco en ese lapso de tiempo.  
  
-¿Draco?-susurró Harry  
  
-Dime-mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y le hacía algunos hechizos para que no sintiese tanto el dolor  
  
-¿No podrían ocupar el Veritaseum contigo?-preguntó el moreno  
  
-Sí, podrían. Pero la única forma de que lo consigan es con Snape, y Snape podría hacer algo para no delatarme con la poción si tu le dices cuando llegues a Howgarts-le respondió  
  
-¿Draco?-volvió a decir Harry  
  
-¿Qué?-y eso lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Nunca se había fijado en los ojos tan verdes que tenía Harry, eran demasiados hermosos.  
  
-Gracias-le dijo Harry y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban posó sus labios en los de Draco, dándole y beso corto, pero tierno.  
  
-¿Vamos?-la chica quedó perpleja, con la mente en blanco, y sólo atinó a que si seguían allí los descubrirían.  
  
-Sí-respondió Harry  
  
Subieron por las escaleras de empleados y llegaron a la cocina y salieron hacia el patio trasero. Draco invocó su escoba con un accio y...  
  
-Recuerda lo que te dije..Ah, y trataré de conseguir tu varita-le dijo Draco, Harry se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y luego subió por los cielos.  
  
Draco subió hasta su cuarto y en el camino escuchó a su padre celebrando con los mortífagos...que poco les va a durar, pensó...Se recostó en su cama y se pusó a escribir en el diario que le había dado su abuelita el día antes de llegar a Howgarts.Su abuelita le había dicho que no tenía nada de especial el diario, pero que cuando se sintiese confundida podría escribir allí y así a lo mejor podría aclarar sus dudas o por lo menos dejar constancia de sus sentimientos...  
  
Julio 24  
  
hoy pasó algo muy raro.Mi padre y unos mortífagos trajeron a Potter y lo encerraron en el sotano y lo ayude a escapar...y no sólo eso, despúes de darme las gracias me besó...bueno, no un beso, así beso...me refiero a que no era uno apacionado, fue simple y tierno. si, si, si...Potter no está mal, pero recordemos que no es muy amigo mio que digamos, de hecho ES MI ENEMIGO...no porque quisimos, fueron las circunstancias...pero, ¿por qué demonios me besó?..  
  
Dejó de escribir en el diario, eso la confundía más...No, eso no, HARRY la confundía más...Además que ya no se molestaba por darse el trabajo de decirle Potter....  
  
-¿Por qué lo hizo?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Ahhh, espero que no me maten, compasión por favor...Me costó hacerlo, no me acostumbró mucho a que Draco es mujer, pero es la única forma a que pueda a llegar a más, no me atrevo todavía a escribir un Slash y con decir que lo único que leo es Slash de Harry y Draco...bue, no las aburro más y si les gustó el fic dejen review, que eso me anima a seguir con esta historia...bye! 


	2. Llegando a Howgarts

Las consecuencias de tus actos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, yo sólo los tomé prestados y tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro. Nota de la autora: Bue, gracias a la gente que leyó el fic...espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado 

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Vicuticu HHr**: hola, gracias por el review, spero que sigas leyendo!..chausss

**Fermiblack**: si, a mi tb me encanta esta pareja, es lo único que leo, aunque si me piden que lea otra cosa, también lo hago...gracias por el review, espero no defraudarte con este capitulo

Capitulo dos: A lo que queríamos llegar

-¡Se nos ha escapado!-gritó Lucius

Desde su cuarto Draco pudo escuchar a su padre y a los mortífagos gritando y corriendo hacia el patio.

-Maldito Potter, ya se nos fué.

-Lucius, no debe estar muy cerca.

-Claro que no Crabbe, pero lo que más me molesta, es que como mierda se nos olvidó asegurar la puerta del sotano mejor!-escupió el rubio.

-Ya es tarde como para ver eso, además no tiene su varita.¿cómo crees que pudo abrir la puerta?

-Goyle, es obvio que alguien lo ayudó, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia cuando lo dejamos. Ahora dejenme, vayánse.

-¿Averiguarás quién lo ayudó?-dijo otro de los mortífagos del grupo.

-Claro que si, nos costó mucho planificar este plan. Los llamaré cuando sepa algo, ahora, ¡FUERA!-y así se fueron, enojados por la escapada de Potter y confundidos por cómo lo hizo.

Lucius fué a su escritorio y comenzó a pensar...Si tan sólo no se hubiesen dejado llevar por el orgullo de tener a Potter prisionero, hubiesen asegurado la maldita puerta...pero ahora debía saber quién fué el traidor.En la casa tan sólo estaban Narcisa, Draco y él, sin contar los elfos. Sin demora, subió al cuarto de la Slytherin.

-Draco, ¿Tú soltaste a Potter?

-¿Estuvo acá?- La rubia preguntó tratando de que todos sus dotes teatrales resaltarán ahora, sí su padre descubría que ella había ayudado a su presa, era capaz de hacerle un daño mucho más grande que todos los acumulados durante sus años de vida.

-Preguntas como si eso te alegrara-contestó Lucius incrédulamente.

-Claro que no, pero me sorprende que lo invites a nuestra casa-Respondió tratando de ser lo más fría posible, y tratando de ironizar con la situación.

-No me molestes Draco, no estoy de humor para tus ridiculeses. ¿Has visto a tu madre?

-Debe estar pintando supongo, no hace nada más-Y así Lucius se retiró del cuarto....

Harry fue asistido por Dumbledore y la enfermera (no recuerdo como se llama:P). Paso todo el verano bajo la guardia del mago de barba larga y de paso, se dedicó a correr sitios en el castillo que no conocía.

En uno de sus tantos paseos, encontró una sala redonda tapizada por una tela blanca y resplandeciente que nunca había visto en su vida. Estaba bellamente decorada por muebles del mismo material, que le daba un toque elegante y acogedor por la hermosa chimenea al frente de un gran ventanal, que daba con el lago.

Aunque se aburría mucho los primeros días allí, Dumbledore le dejo ir a la biblioteca a la hora que quisiese para que no se aburriese...aunque abrir un libro para cualquier ser humano divertido sería un poco fome...Y así pasaron los días de Harry, que solo tenía un pequeño problema....Una rubia que estaba lejos del lo atormentaba, y por suerte ya había llegado el 1 de Septiembre, donde por fin podría darle las gracias y poder darse cuenta que le pasaba con ella.

Ya los alumnos iban entrando al Gran Comedor e iban tomando sus puestos en las mesas de cada casa. Ya todos sentandos, Dumbledore comenzó con su habitual discurso.

-Como todos ya se han enterado por la prensa mágica, los ataques por parte de los mortífagos están más latentes que nunca- todos los profesores se sorprendieron de que Albus comenzará sin rodeos a los problemas relevantes de este año-Ya uno de los alumnos fué atacado-y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas al chico de la cicatriz-Sin embargo Howgarts no puede dejar de seguir con sus actividades normales, y para que nos olvidemos de los malos momentos, queremos que los alumnos propongan un actividad que sorteará el cáliz de fuego y será realizada cuanto antes podamos. Espero que disfruten el banquete y este nuevo año ¡Bienvenidos a Howgarts!-y el celador lo miró ceñudo-Ah, si, olvidaba las prohibiciones. Ya saben que no pueden entrar al bosque prohibido y andar a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos, espero que no se metan en problemas! y a comer!!!!.

Así los platos comenzaron a ser vaciados por los alumnos y los que ya habían terminado se fueron retirando a su sala común a descansar.

Draco fue la primera en salir del comedor, en realidad no tenía ganas de burlarse de nadie con sus amigos, que eran para lo único que servían. Pero el moreno alcanzó a divisarla cuando salía y la siguió disimuladamente.

Cuando llegó ya muy cerca de las mazmorras junto a Draco, la alcanzó lo suficiente para poder detenerla.

-Gracias-le dijo Harry tomandola del hombro.

-Ah, estás mejor...¿mi escoba?-En realidad deseaba preguntarle porque la había besado, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, debía seguir siendo la slytherin fría.

-Te la devuelvo de inmediato si deseas.Yo pensé que no querrías verme, bueno, despúes de que...

-¿Despúes de que?-preguntó la rubia, estaba muy nerviosa, pero por suerte la oscuridad no permitía mostrarlo.

-De que te besé-dijo tímidamente Harry, con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Qué beso? Para mi no fue nada, solo fue cualquier cosa. Ahora, devuelveme la escoba-dijo Draco, quería evitar a toda costa hablar de ese beso, que por días la tuvo confundida, y ahora la confusión volvía.

-Acompañame, y me esperas fuera de la sala común

-¿Sabes? tengo sueño, mejor devuelvemela mañana, no iré a volar ahora-Y así se fué a la sala común, sin nisiquiera despedirse, dejando a un Harry penoso, ni él mismo sabía por qué se sentía así.

Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama, por suerte las habitaciones de las serpientes eran privadas, ya que no pudo evitar dejar un sollozo. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, y no sabía porque, y eso le daba más ganas de seguir llorando.

Saco su diario y se puso a escribir...

Septiembre 1

Hoy lo volví a ver desde que lo ayudé a escapar. Se veía tan especial...¡pero que digo!...y ahora estoy llorando, me siento tan mal. Es como si sintiese todo el peso del mundo sobre mi, y eso no es así.

Estoy muy segura de que estoy así por la forma en que trate a Potter, yo no sé porque sigo tratandolo así, si yo no siento el mismo odio que antes, nisiquiera me dieron ganas de divertirme burlandome de él.

No sé que hacer, solo espero que esto acabe luego, odio sentirme como una tonta. Yo no soy una muchacha que ande llorando por cualquier lugar, es más, no lloraba desde que era pequeña...nisiquiera recordaba como se lloraba.

Creo que todo este tiempo me he aguantado estas lágrimas y ahora que me desprendo de ellas, siento un dolor increíble en el pecho, que me impide respirar como siempre. Ni cuando mi padre me maltrata me siento así.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me duerma, no es bueno además para mi rostro que siga llorando, o mañana tendré bolsas y todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que estuve llorando...

Draco dejó su diario debajo de la cama y se puso el pijama. Desde allí miró por la ventana y vió las estrellas que brillaban sobre el manto azul de fondo. Le hubiese encantado estar allí mirandolas afuera, pero poco a poco el sueño le vencía....

Harry llegó a su dormitorio, ya estaban todos sus compañeros de cuarto allí y no pudieron evitar preguntarle donde había estado.

-Pensé que te venías directo a la sala común Harry-le comentó Ron.

-Fuí a ver a la entrada si estaba mi equipaje-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió como excusa a Harry.

-Pero si sabes que nuestro equipaje inmediatamente lo dejan en nuestro dormitorio-dijo Seamus.

-Si, pero tenía la instuición de que algo se me puso quedar, no sé...Buenas noches-dijo Harry

Mañana será otro día, y a lo mejor todas las cosas cambian-pensaron Harry y Draco a la vez, inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.....

Ia, perdón por el atraso, pero es que solo tenia tiempo para leer historias y hacer mis taeritas :P.....saludos a todossssssss, ah cazaty, se me olvido pasarte la pagina, mañana ok???, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
